sulleycinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
The Pooh's Adventures Arc
The Pooh's Adventure Arc is a story arc that takes place a while after the events of The Lightyear Arc. This story arc takes place from Sulley 170 to Sulley 175. As usual Stan Lee makes subtle cameo appearances in each of the installments. Plot After their big fight with The Ghost of Mr. Dirty in Sulley 169, The Sulltastic Sullies deside it's time to take a vacation. While Forky is gaming, he discovers the character in his game has been replaced with a yellow bear with a red shirt. Dexter Morgan also says that his dark passenger has been removed and has been replaced with a song talking about a "Winnie the Pooh Bear". Sulley then points out that he sees Winnie the Pooh walking on the sidewalk. He then runs, realizing that he has been spotted by The Sulltastic Sullies, whom are also chasing after him. The Sullies then fight Pooh and win, but in a final attempt, Pooh says "Grab some popcorn and hunny and enjoy my show." He then jumps really high and falls towards the planet and smashes the Pot of Hunny into the ground, knocking out the Sullies and altering the fabric of reality. The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh intro then plays, it now has various clips of The Sulltastic Sullies spliced in and the title being changed to Pooh's Adventures of The Sulltastic Sullies. Thanks to being unconscious, the Sullies' were not affected by the Pot of Hunny. When the Sullies woke up, the world was very different. When someone had to say something new, they became silent and what they were saying was in text instead. The Sullies also noticed that Pooh and his friends were everywhere! They were in movies, on toys, sponsoring products, basically everything under the sun. Sully decides that they must stop Pooh. After figuring out that Pooh is stationed in Poohtropolis, the Sullies prepare for their next adventure. Before they go, Mike gets his Sulley jacket incase it gets cold (Sulley and Mike have jackets stylized after each other). After some travelling, the Sullies are forced to fight a part of Pooh's Cousin Army. The Sullies are winning, but Pooh then walks up to the battlefield and uses the Pot of Hunny to alter reality to change the battle in his favor. Pooh also altered reality to make the public hate the Sullies. This results in their Ford Model A being completely destroyed by an angry crowd. This results in the Sullies having to disguise themselves as part of Pooh's Cousin Army and sneak onto their transportation to get to Poohtropolis. They soon reach Poohtropolis, a peaceful and happy yet creepy and unnatural place powered by the Pot of Hunny. The Sullies sneak up to the Pot of Hunny so carefully that no one could possibly notice, but because of Pooh's psychological connection to the Pot of Hunny, he is able to alert The Cousin Army and is able to capture them. Pooh ties the Sullies up to chairs and forces them to watch Pooh's Adventures videos. Thanks to Sulley's strength and willpower, he is able to break out of the ropes and frees the other Sullies. Pooh and his Cousin Army are instantly notified of this and head out to contain the Sullies again. This results in a gigantic battle between the Sullies and Pooh's Cousin Army. Pooh walks up to the battlefield with the Pot of Hunny again, Sullies tries to talk Pooh into giving up the Pot of Hunny to lead a more calm and peaceful life, but Pooh says he must change change the world in his image for peace. Mike then throws his Suley jacket onto Pooh, and The Cousin Army and Poohtropolis citizens attack him, thinking he's the real Sulley. Sulley then destroys the Pot of Hunny, returning the world back to normal. Flik is about to bury the shards of the Pot of Hunny, but they are sucked in by a portal, which is followed by an echoey "Horray!" The police arrest Pooh, not only because he altered reality into his own image, but because Pooh's Adventures is a stain upon humanity. Everyone is celebrating the overthrow of Pooh's goverment when the Sullies get a call from Skipper about how the Dimension Gem is in danger and they head off to save it. In the post-credits scene, a mysterious man connects a fixed Pot of Hunny to a machine to give it more power. He says "One day, one day..." Notes * The mysterious man in the credits is Laramore. * Due to the events of Sulley 218, Laramore never found the pot of honey. What happened to it in the altered timeline will addressed in a future Sulley installment. Category:Sulley Cinematic Universe Installments Category:The One-Above-All Saga